Technical Field
The present invention generally is in the field of devices for generating waterfalls, and more particularly is in the field of devices for generating aesthetically pleasing lighted waterfalls in spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like.
Prior Art
Few applications derive more benefit from the addition of waterfalls or fountains than artificial bodies of water such as spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. The popularity of waterfalls and fountains in such structures is probably associated with the numerous aesthetic and practical applications that make waterfalls desirable. More specifically, the addition of a waterfall or fountain to an artificial body of water can provide a substantial decorative effect or can provide a relaxing background sound, generated from the water flow. As such, users and owners of artificial bodies of water often desire the addition of waterfalls or fountains.
Many existing waterfall apparatuses also include some type of lighting feature to add to the aesthetics of the device. In some existing waterfall apparatuses, the lighting feature is located near either the device or where water emanating from the device impacts the water in the artificial body of water. In such locations, the water itself often is not completely or sufficiently lighted. In other existing waterfall apparatuses, the lighting feature is located within the device so as to shine into the water as it emanates from the device. In such locations, the water can be more completely or more sufficiently lighted, but also often not completely or sufficiently lighted.
Moreover, in other existing waterfall apparatus, the light from an internal lighting feature is primarily guided by solid wave guides such as transparent and/or internally refractive solid materials. In such locations, although the water can be completely or sufficiently lighted, the entire device often is difficult to manufacture and assemble, more expensive in time and capital, and difficult to repair or customize at the point of installation. Also, in such devices, it can be difficult to replace malfunctioning lights, as the device typically is permanently embedded within a wall proximal to the artificial body of water.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighted waterfall apparatus that allows for the addition of a lighted waterfall to an artificial body of water, such as a spa, swimming pool, hot tub, garden bath, or the like with a minimum of manufacturing and installation costs. There also is a need for such a lighted waterfall apparatus that provides satisfactory lighting to the water emanating from the waterfall apparatus. There is also a need for such a lighted waterfall apparatus to be able to be permanently integrated into a spa, swimming pool, hot tub, garden bath, or the like yet still allow for the simple and inexpensive replacement of the light generating components. There also is a further need for such a lighted waterfall apparatus that is easy to make, maintain, and customize without need of special skills, special materials, and special tools. It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed.